Daughter of the Demon
by Hopelene13
Summary: She was raised in the league of assassins. Ra's Al Ghul is her father, Twin Sister to Nyssa. She is Kali Al Ghul. She was feared all over the world and known for being vicious. When Talia leaves the league her father isn't happy and wants her return. She turns to the only person she trust, Sara Lance. What happens when a certain body guard by the name of John Diggle catches her eye
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS MY FIRST ARROW FANFIC SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS ASS**_

~Chapter One~

"_Talia, I will always find you no matter where you go" Nyssa yelled looking at me with glares as she was tied up. I looked back at her "Tell father, I'm never coming back" I turned around picked up my bow and walked away leaving her to scream threats at me. "We will always find you Kali," She yells furiously. I stop in my tracks and look back. "Goodbye Nyssa"_

I shake my head getting rid of flashbacks of what occurred about a month ago. The league is still after me. I stopped caring if they find me or even kill me. There is only one way out of the league, death.

I pull out my untraceable phone. I type in the number and after 3 rings she picks up "Ta-er al-Shafer" I hear her gasp and I know she knows who it is. "Lilith" she said with happiness in her voice. "I need you to meet me" I hear her talk to people in the background. "Okay." She replies "Alone" I practically here her smirk "Yes, where?" I laugh in the phone. "05-30" I say then I hang up the phone.

I stand on the building and I hear people behind me. I snap my head around and raise my bow. "I thought I told you to come alone." I growl at her. "They're friends and they want to help" She said quietly raising her arms. "Tell them to come out of the shadows, they couldn't beat me if they tried" I smirk. No more than a couple seconds later I see a man in a green hood and another in a red come out with their bows.

A laugh escapes my mouth before I could stop it. I see Sara smirk a little. "What's so funny Kali" Sara asks with an eyebrow raise. "Hoods" was my only reply. The red hood speaks up "Your outfit is any better". Sara and the green hood shoot a glare at him. I smirk and start to walk up to him. He raises his bow in defense and Sara walks over to him telling him not to start a fight. "Yes, because everyone who every seen my face was killed."

"We need to speak more serious matters" I walk over to Sara. "Why did you leave" I look up at her and frown. "They killed her." I say with no emotion. Sara gasps and hugs me "I'm so sorry Kali" I look up at her with a small smile. "I tend not to weep over the past." I get up. "They will find me and they're will be war. I can't kill my family. You know that" She looks over at the green hood and he shakes his head. She glares then he pulls off his hood and walks up to me. "Oliver Queen" he said stiffly. I burst out laughing and Sara rolls her eyes then shoots me a glare. "What's so funny, again" I smirk " The fact that I didn't realize they're was a sniper on my back for the last 15 minutes." Sara glares at Oliver "It's cool, just know you have to kill me with more than a sniper"

After getting to know Roy and Oliver who seems very wearily of me. They took me to their hideout. Walking down the stairs I see a blonde haired girl with an Ipad in her hand. She walks up to me and asks my name. "Kali Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, twin sister to Nyssa Al Ghul. Best assassin there is. She looks at me and starts to speak fast. "Felicity Smoak, top class of M.I.T not a killer" she stops for a second "not that there is anything wrong with being a killer –besides the fact that you kill people" I stop her in the middle of her rant. "You're cute" I see another dude come up to me. He was tall, fair skin with a face not to be messed with. He stuck out his hand. "John Diggle" I breathe "Kali or Lilith" I smirk a little and his eyebrow rise. "Why Lilith?" "Lilith was the daughter of a demon" Cue the Irony. I see Sara looking at me with narrowed eye and something connects and she looks at me with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two ~

_Dodge the left hook coming your way. Swing your foot underneath his. _I wipe the bead of sweat coming from my face. _Sara is to your right, throw your hands up and his Oliver near his jaw making him come in with a left hook that you can drop and roll and try to push him into Sara. __**That's going to be a long shot. **__I see Sara swing to hit me in the back of my head but I quickly side step her and I feel her slice my hip with a knife. I quickly go behind Oliver and kick him in the shin. He grabs my arm twist me around and goes to throw me on the mat but I wrap my legs around his waist and throw a knife at Sara's shoulder. Before Oliver can react I push up my body weight and wrap my arms around his neck. He reaches behind me and grabs my shoulders and slams me down on the mat. I feel my shoulder pop out of place but I'm not losing that easily. A smirk sets it self on his face _"I win" _I laugh and side kick him taking him down then I roll on top of him straddling him with a knife to his throat. I smile ear to ear "_Rule 1: never get distracted" _I jump off him to see Felicity hold out water for both Oliver and me. I look over her head "_You okay, Sara?" _I ask worried that I hurt her. John pulls out the knife and adds a few stiches. "Yes, Kali" She smiles at me to let me know were good. She then frowns "You're shoulder" I laugh "I had worse than a stupid dislocated shoulder" John comes up to me and smiles "Here, sit I'll pop it back into place" I sit down and I see Sara smirk __**"**_نحن بحاجة الى التحدث" **(We need to talk) **She said in Arabic. Oliver and John both look over to us trying to figure out what we were saying. **"**إذا كان هذا هو عن جون ثم لا يوجد شيء لل حديث عن" **(If this is about John then there is nothing to talk about") **John places his hand on my back and I feel his weird feeling in my stomach. "You ready?" He asks, I smirk "Don't faint on me now Johnny boy" a melodically laugh comes from him and he pops in back into place. I look up at Sara and she looks at me with this look. I roll my eyes and throw on my shirt. "Oh and Oliver" He looks up "Yes?" "Don't ever again think you won" he laughs and shakes his head.

"Ugh Guys?" Felicity voice comes out and we all snap our heads to her. "We got a problem, Bank robbery at 4th and Cisco" Oliver looks at me "You in?" I smile "I wouldn't miss it" I pull my head up in a sloppy ponytail and grab my leather suit. Oliver tosses me my quiver and bow. "We need to get you a better bow." I stop "Remind me after this is done to beat your ass, again" I hear Sara laugh.

Oliver split us up into two groups Sara/Oliver and Me/John. I roll my eyes as I heard Sara mutter something along the lines of "Lovebirds". Oliver told me and John to take the sides and him and Sara will take the roofs. We all had earpieces in with Felicity telling us what's going on. "Felicity, I was wondering where did you get those heels I forget to ask you earlier." John gives me a really look "Kali, really not the time to talk about shoes" Oliver harsh voice breaks threw before she can respond. "So serious all the time" I mutter. I see a trip wire and John was about to step on it and I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "Tripwire" I whisper and we both step over it. "Felicity how many robbers are inside?" I ask "15" she replies and then I hear her mutter a few curse words "Guys, the police called in swat in about 10 minutes you will have the hardest time trying to help without them trying to catch you" I grab my bow and arrow and shoot the lock off the door. "Were running out of time" John and I both run into the back of the bank and we start to fight off 4 guys. I hit the guy with my bow and he stumbles back. I raise my bow and shoot both of them without hesitation. John takes down both of the other two and we run threw the halls and hear grunt. "We got 8 down over here" Sara calls out "We got 4" John said back into the earpiece. I hear the last three robbers call out to us and I hear the police sirens "COME OUT VIGILANTE OR ELSE WE KILL THE KIDS" I look at John and we both run to the main point. "Oliver were running out of time" John said. "I know, Diggle" I hear him say. This is taking way to long for my liking. I come out of the shadows and John tries to pull me back. The last three look at me " The Vigilante a girl" they all laugh and it pisses me off. I hear John and Oliver yell at me. "Goodbye" I shoot all three of them with an arrow and I throw a smoke boom and I snatch John hand as we run out of the building as S.W.A.T breaks in. They start to yell and we run into the car.

"You okay" Sara asks me seeing I was in deep thought. "I remember when things were easier. "I don't remember anything being easy" I sigh "I tried to protect her with everything I had and it still wasn't enough." Sara stops and looks at me." I remember when I was a killer with no emotion. Everything was easy when I didn't care about nothing or nobody" I pause with a grim smile " I guess I liked when everything was just black-and-white." Sara walks up to me and hugs me " Hey to me you're still that killer with no emotion" She said hopping to make me smile and I giggle "That means so much to me." She stops and turns around "Sooooo, John Diggle" I roll my eyes. "You and I both know it wouldn't work. He will end up dead" She smirks and I realize my mistake "You like him" She rushes over to me I sign "He is a very good looker with that strong jawline." I look at her with a serious look and she laughs. "Really?" We spend the whole night talking about what's been happening with us since the last time we seen each other. I laughed when she told me how her and Oliver had fought the first time she saw him again.

"Nyssa misses you" I ask she nods with a small smile "I know" she stops and shakes her head "I'm gonna go to bed" She gets up before I can respond. Nyssa and Her were in love at one point when Nyssa and I saved her. I will always see Sara as family.

I walk into my rented out room and lay down.

"_Come on Kali, stop being weak" Nyssa laughs as she grabs the sword and we start fighting each other. I swing my sword and Nyssa counteracts it and slices my hand and I start to cry and my father gets up from his stop and glares at me. "GET UP!" he roars and I hurry to my feet. He throws me my sword and he grabs Nyssa. "You need to stop being pathetic and fight like a warrior," My father said as he swings his sword I throw up mine in defense and Nyssa yelps. "Father, Kali didn't mean to show weakness" my sister tries to save me. My father glares at her and she stops talking and looks at me with pitiful eyes. My father grabs my arm and I swing my sword but he grabs it and tosses it to the floor. He then backhands me. I fall to the floor and I start to get back up but he pulls his arm back into a fist. "You will learn" he then punches me knocking me out cold. _

_I wake up in my room and Nyssa is on the side whipping my face. "I'm sorry Kali" tears spring in her eyes. "It's Okay Nyssa" I hug her and she hugs back. "Promise me, we will always have each other backs, and we will always be sisters." She starts to sob "Always and Forever." I say as I hold her. "Always and forever" she says back. _

_That was the day Nyssa and I became inseparable, until father made us into monsters _

_**A/N I hope this chapter was better than the last. The pairing will be Sara/Nyssa, Oliver/Felicity (YOU CAN'T BREAK UP OLICITY) Kali/John, and Roy/Thea**_


End file.
